


Little Miracles

by iPhone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Children, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2018, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Seven year-old Abigail Melody Mitchell-Beale has only one request from Santa this Christmas.





	Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Pitchmas 2018 Gift Exchange for [snowblizzard47](https://snowblizzard47.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy.

Abigail puts her plan into motion near the end of November.

“Mama?” she calls over the kitchen counter.

Chloe hums, depositing waffles in front of her. She smiles, leaning on the surface so she can give her daughter her undivided attention.

Once she’s sure that Chloe’s attention is lasered in on her, Abigail pounces. “Do you still love mommy?” Abigail quickly picks up her waffle and nibbles on the edge, adopting a wide-eyed expression as she takes in the emotions that pass across Chloe’s face the moment she asks the question.

“Of course I do,” Chloe says after a long moment. She straightens, eyes downcast. “Why are you…” Trailing off, she shakes her head. “Abigail, it’s not that simple okay? I know what you’re going to say.”

Abigail scowls, a near imitation of Beca. “What am I gonna say?” she challenges. She puts her waffle down quickly and crosses her arms.

Chloe smiles sadly, reaching out to brush a crumb away from Abigail’s chin. “That you want me to forgive your mommy.”

Abigail’s brow furrows. “Forgive? Did mommy say sorry for something?”

Chloe sighs. “Yes,” she says, turning back to the sink. “Many times. Mommy did something that I’m very angry about. That’s why she’s staying at the beach house for now, okay?”

Abigail is quiet for a moment. She needs more information. “What did mommy do? Why are you so angry at her?”

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Santa,_

_My name is Abigail Melody Mitchell-Beale and I am seven years old. I just turned seven, actually! I’m sure you know that. I’m going to draw you a picture of myself and attach it to this letter. I would send you a photo but I don’t know your email so I can’t attach it in an email._

_I live in Los Angeles in a really nice house with a pool! My cat, Butter, likes to stay inside but my two dogs, Arlo and Jax love playing in the pool. Mommy hates it when Arlo and Jax jump in the pool and then they run back in the house because they bring the water everywhere. Mama usually says they’re just having fun!_

_I love when Mommy and Mama play with me in the pool because they always look so happy when we’re all together. Mommy works late and sometimes she’s away for a long time. Mama doesn’t play with me in the pool as often when Mommy’s away but she still reads me stories. Sometimes mama sings as well, but I like it when they sing together!_

_Mommy is famous, but she says we shouldn’t think about that, especially when we’re at home. She’s a really good singer! Lots of people pay money to hear her sing and mama sometimes cries whenever she hears mommy singing on those big shows that play on the TV. I’m sure you’ve heard of her! She has really long brown hair like mine! Except hers is a bit darker. She’s shorter than mama but taller than me. Mommy has blue eyes like me, but she says that I have mama’s blue eyes. It’s all blue to me!_

_Aunt Aubrey told me that my mommies met each other at school and that they sang a lot of songs together. Aunt Amy told me they met in the shower, but that’s silly because you don’t meet people in the shower. Mommy always laughs really loudly when Aunt Amy says that._

_You’re probably wondering why I’m writing to you so early Santa. It’s because I want mommy to come home. Mama has been sad a lot because Mommy was away for work. I know I’ve been really good this year so maybe if I keep sending you letters, this will make it to the top of the list!_

_I just want mommy to come home and live with us again. That’s all I want for Christmas this year, even though I really thought I wanted a new baking set to use with mama. I want mama to smile again and I know she will when mommy comes home!_

_From,_

_Abigail Melody_

 

* * *

 

"Mommy,” Abigail drawls, kicking her legs a little. She’s a little tired from dance class, but she’s excited to spend time with her mother today.

"Hm? Yes, baby, what is it?" Beca says distractedly, looking at her mirrors carefully for a good moment to pull out of the busy parking lot. She honestly hates parking in downtown Los Angeles, but this is where Abigail’s dance lessons are and she’s not going to give up an opportunity to spend time with her daughter.

Taking a deep breath, Abigail stares hard at her clasped hands. "Do you still love mama?"

Beca fumbles and brakes, a little abruptly. Abigail watches as her bag crashes to the floor of the car before she meets Beca’s gaze in the rear-view mirror. She remembers Beca saying something about how her eyes remind her of Chloe’s – so much so that she finds herself unable to say no sometimes.

"Damnit," Beca mutters. Abigail decides to let that go. Beca puts the car in park and is silent for a moment. “I…of course I do. Yes, I still love your mommy.”

"I knew it," Abigail whispers to herself. Her plan continues to formulate.

"Why did you ask that?" Beca twists in her seat to look at Abigail briefly before turning back around and starting the car again. She pulls out of the parking lot slowly. Chloe will kill her if she gets a scratch.

"I don’t want you guys to...to get a divorce," Abigail says slowly, testing the word aloud. She only overheard some of the older girls talking about over the past few weeks in dance class because apparently Hannah’s mother was divorcing her father and it was a big thing. It sounded bad and Hannah was upset because her parents didn’t love each other anymore.

Beca grits her teeth. “Where did you learn that word?”

Abigail huffs, a perfect imitation of Chloe. “I’m _seven_ ,” she replies.

"Well," Beca starts, but can't find a suitable rebuttal for that. "I guess," she mutters."

"I know that you love her," Abigail clarifies. "I asked Mama, too," Abigail admits.

"You did? What did she say?" Beca asks, trying not to sound too eager.

"That she loves you but she doesn't trust you right now because you didn’t play fair," Abigail answers promptly.

Beca winces. “What? What does that mean?” She’s not sure she wants to know what Chloe said, but she also knows Chloe would never lie to their daughter.

Abigail giggles. She knew Beca would find it funny too. “She said you cheated on a game! I told her that you cheat all the time – especially when you help me win in Mono…monopoly.”

“It’s a different kind of cheating,” Beca murmurs, guilt lacing her voice.

"But Mommy, can't you fix it? You fix everything! Make mommy one of your mash-ups! Or – or sing to her! She loves it when you sing to her.”

“Abigail,” Beca starts to say.

“I want us to be a family again," she demands. Beca is quiet, then. Abigail lowers her voice to a whisper. “I even asked _Santa_.”

Beca’s eyes threaten to spill over. “Abby, I –”

“ _Please_ , mommy.”

"I don't know, baby… I don't know, anymore." Beca whispers. She could never lie to her daughter.

Abigail feels something strange in her chest. She takes in the sight of her mother gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly and the way Beca’s eyes are tight around the edges.

She chooses to say nothing else about it for the moment.

The rest of the ride is quiet.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Beca says, walking into the kitchen once Abigail runs upstairs to play with Arlo. Jax sniffs around her feet like he’s not sure if she’s there to stay. It’s fine - Beca’s not sure either. “Can we talk, Chlo?”

Chloe doesn’t even turn from the stove. “What do you want?”

“Chloe,” Beca says in a strained tone. “Come on.”

“I gave you so many chances,” Chloe says in a deadly quiet voice. “So many opportunities to just come clean.”

“Okay, _first_ , it didn’t mean anything. You know that! You _have_ to know that. You are truly the only person I’m in love with. _Second_ , on top of all of that, _she_ kissed me.”

“And you let it happen!” Chloe exclaims, finally turning around. Beca is horrified to see the tears welling up in her wife’s eyes. “You kept up this flirtatious act and kept her around even though you _knew_ she’d try to drive a wedge into this family.”

A flash of defensiveness rushes through her. “Oh please, Chloe. It was-”

“I swear to God, Beca Mitchell, if you tell me it was all part of an act or part of the job, I will fling this pan at you.”

Beca clamps her mouth shut and Chloe resumes her stirring. Chloe tries not to let the sting of her tears manifest in any audible form.

“I’m sorry,” Beca says quietly. “I...I know you both deserve so much better. I just want you to know how sorry I am. For everything.”

Abigail rushes back into the kitchen and nearly shrieks upon seeing them both in the same room. “Is mommy staying for dinner?”

The question is so innocent but it sends a ripple through both Beca and Chloe at the thought of Beca no longer being welcome in her own home.

Beca tries to make eye contact with Chloe who absolutely refuses to look in her direction.

“Chloe,” she tries.

“Abby, why don’t you go wash up for dinner,” Chloe says quickly, talking over Beca.

”Mama,” Abigail whines.

Chloe can’t bear the sight of both Beca and Abigail, both staring at her with hope in their eyes.

“Beca,” Chloe says quietly after a long, hopeful silence. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Abigail squeals and rushes to Chloe to hug her legs and then runs to Beca who quickly sweeps her up in a hug. Over Abigail’s chattering, Beca mouths ‘thank you’ to her wife.

Chloe says nothing in return and turns back to finish cooking.

 

* * *

 

_Hi Santa,_

_It’s me, Abigail again. Can I ask for gifts for my mommy? I think she really needs some new rule books because she’s not very good at playing games with mama._

_I’m not sure which games she’s bad at, so just send me as many as you can!_

_Lots of love,_

_Abigail Melody Mitchell-Beale_

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Beca helps Chloe wash up. It had been a rather quiet dinner with only Abigail chatting incessantly between prolonged silences. Chloe had barely spoken two whole sentences to Beca.

Beca tries to start a conversation over the sound of running water. “Are you going to put more decorations up?” she asks in her attempt to break the tense silence.

Chloe sighs. “Yeah. Abby really wants to see some Christmas lights up, so I’ll have to figure that out.”

“I can help you with that.”

“I’ll be fine, Beca.”

“Chlo, I-”

“Why did you do it?” Chloe asks quietly.

“Do wh-” Beca trails off, realizing what Chloe is talking about. “Chloe, I _didn’t_ kiss her.”

“But you waited weeks to tell me about it. _And_ I only found out because I walked in on your conversation.” She grips the edge of the sink. “Do you know how humiliated I felt? Realizing right then and there that this woman had more insight into your life than me? Your _wife_?”

“I didn’t know how to...I didn’t know what to say or do,” Beca says desperately. She wants to badly to reach out and touch Chloe’s hand, but she knows her wife and she knows Chloe will pull away. “You know I’m so bad at sorting out what goes on in my head.”

“Then you tell me and we figure it out together!” Chloe exclaims. “You tell me and treat me like your partner, not like the other half of a secret!”

“I made a mistake,” Beca says in a strained voice. “God, I think about it everyday. And knowing that you were right all along about her and how I should have just let it go, I…” Shame rises up in her. “I would never do anything to jeopardize you and Abigail or - or how we were trying to-”

Chloe squeezes her eyes shut. “Beca.”

“Just, you have to know that.”

“I need time,” Chloe says, finally. Her voice is thick, on the verge of tears. “I...I just think we need space. This arrangement is fine.”

“It’s going to be Christmas, Chloe. This is going to be really hard on Abigail.”

“Do _not_ tell me how to raise my daughter.”

Beca’s throat nearly closes. “She’s my daughter too.”

Chloe heaves a breath, trying to clear her head. “I’m sorry. I just…” She lets out the barest hint of a sob. “Can you go?”

Beca carefully places the plate down, feeling helpless and a little broken. “I’m going to say goodnight to Abby and I’ll be on my way. Goodbye.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready for a fun weekend at the beach house?”

Abigail smiles, tugging her little roller bag along. “I brought games so you can get better at them, mommy.”

Beca has to laugh, even if a flash of pain cuts through her. She tightens her grip on her daughter’s hand. Abigail is sometimes just the absolute perfect mix of her and Chloe. “What’d you bring?”

“I brought some cards so we can play Go Fish! But I think there are some cards missing because Butter ate them. Or maybe Jax did. Also, I brought Candyland!”

Beca internalizes her groan and outwardly smiles enthusiastically. “Amazing! We’re going to have so much fun.”

“I also brought some photo albums because I want to hear stories about you and mama.”

Beca can’t stop her expression from dropping at that. “Abby, why?”

“I want to hear stories! You always tell me stories! Tell me about Barben.”

“It’s Barden, baby.” Beca squints. “Did your mama put you up to this?”

Abigail is offended that her own mother would think so lowly of her. “ _No_ , mommy. I just want to hear stories. You’re never home and I miss when you would tell me stories.” She watches as Beca turns on the light in the house. “And why are we at the beach house without mama? We always used to come here together as a family! Since I was born!”

Beca’s eyes crinkle a little around the edges. “Honey, I don’t think you could even remember that.”

“When are you coming home?” Abigail asks, steamrolling over Beca with her questions.

Beca sighs. “Abby…”

“No! You guys always tell me it’s for grownups or tell me confusing words so I don’t understand them.”

Beca watches warily as the tantrum continues to brew. “These things take time,” she says slowly. “Abby, let’s just lie down for a bit, okay? It was kind of a long drive.”

Abigail stomps her foot. “No! You made me come out here and now you won’t even do what I want to do! Why can’t you just come home!”

“Because I messed up!” Beca exclaims, too weary to fight it. Abigail has always known exactly which buttons to push, not unlike Chloe. “I made a mistake and I regret it so much.”

“You’re not trying hard enough!” Abigail yells, frustration lacing her tone. She’s tired and dance practice was hard today. Also, Chloe had refused to see Beca when she came to pick up Abigail which was distressing. She had merely kissed Abigail on the cheek and said “I love you” without a glance in Beca’s direction.

“Abigail Melody,” Beca says firmly. “Do you want to talk about this or do you want to sit down quietly for a few minutes?”

Abigail breathes in deeply - in and out, just like how Chloe taught her - and centers herself. When she opens her eyes again, Beca is staring at her curiously.

“I want to talk,” Abigail says quietly. “I’m sorry, mommy.” She throws herself into Beca’s arms, nestling into Beca’s shoulder. “I just want you and mama to be together again. It’s what I want most for Christmas.”

The sniffle breaks Beca’s heart. She knows Abigail wears her heart on her sleeve as much as Chloe does.

“What...what stories do you want to hear?”

“I dunno,” Abigail says quietly. She resettles herself on Beca’s lap as they both recline a little on the couch. “Anything. You always tell me fun stories about you and mama.”

Beca thinks about it for a while, resting her cheek against soft brown hair. “I think you’ve heard most of them, baby. How about a story about our first Christmas together?”

Abigail sighs. “ _Mommy,_ I’ve heard that one. You said mama got you a really cool case for your headphones.”

“Oh, no. That was way before we started dating. I meant our first Christmas together when we were dating.” She taps Abigail’s leg. “Before you were even born.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s all this?”

Beca spins around quickly from where she had been putting the last decoration on the tree. “You weren’t supposed to come home yet!”

Chloe pauses, her foot halfway out her shoe. “I can leave,” she teases. Her eyes quickly assess the boxes and plastic wrap strewn everywhere across Beca’s living room. “Did you buy out the entire holiday section at Target?”

Beca huffs, dusting her hands in a vain attempt to rid herself of the glitter now permanently fused with her body. “ _No_ , I just...called in a few favors and had some coworkers bring me spare decorations.”

“It looks really festive,” Chloe says, finally making her way towards Beca.

“Yeah, I knew how sad you were about being unable to go with your parents to Europe for Christmas, so I figured I’d just make your Christmas here as amazing as possible.” Beca then looks mildly embarrassed. “I mean, the tree isn’t really big or anything or - or the food isn’t really amazing, but I figured we could just sit on the couch together and watch whatever movie you want.”

Chloe’s entire body seems to glow with happiness. “Beca, that sounds _perfect._ ”

Beca sags in relief. “Really?”

Chloe laughs, reaching Beca. She places her hands on Beca’s cheeks, using her thumbs to stroke soft skin. “I’m just...always excited to spend time with you. I want to build more traditions with you. I can’t wait,” she promises before leaning in to brush a soft kiss across Beca’s lips. “Also,” she continues, resting her forehead against Beca’s. “I can’t believe you beat me to ‘surprise Christmas decorations’ in this relationship.”

“I love you,” Beca murmurs, lifting her arms to hold Chloe closer to her.

 

* * *

 

“And that was when I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with your mama,” Beca says, trailing off wistfully. She wisely cut some choice moments from that Christmas, deciding to go with the leaner version of the story. “I mean, I guess I always knew on some level, but just spending a quiet Christmas in with just her and listening to her sing every Christmas carol she knew...I don’t know. Something about it.”

Beca trails off into pensive silence, forgetting momentarily that she had been relaying a story to a seven-year old. When she catches Abigail’s eyes again, Abigail is staring at her with adoration and Beca is reminded of how much she loves her daughter, her wife, and the family they created together.

Bellas included.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Santa,_

_I think it’s been a while since my mommies have asked you for anything, so I want to tell you a little bit about them._

_You already know mommy! She’s the best singer in the whole world. I really like when she sings Aunt Emily’s lullaby to me because she always looks really happy when she does it. She tells me that me and mama are her favorite people to sing to! But I’m sure she’ll make an exception for you if you ask nicely or pay her lots of money! When mama talks about mommy, she always talks about how mommy made her a better person. Mommy helps a lot of people, but she really loves mama a lot. Mama likes to brush mommy’s hair because she says it calms her down. Mommy just lets her even if her hair person always gives her a weird look after._

_Mama is also the best singer in the whole world! She doesn’t sing as much as mommy does, though. I think mama’s hair is so pretty. She says when she was younger, people made fun of her and that made me sad. I asked her if mommy ever made fun of her and she said that mommy was her best friend, but that confused me because I thought Aunt Aubrey was mama’s best friend. Mama works with animals, by the way. She could totally do a check up for Rudolph and Prancer if you want to come by earlier! Mama lets me come into work sometimes when it’s quiet and we just watch the cute dogs and cats! Mama adopted Butter from work actually. Mommy says mama made her have an epic phony! She said it was mama who made her see that she was super talented or something like that and now she’s famous! Mommy smiles a lot at mama - more than she does when people take photos of her._

_Mommy and mama used to tell me all these great stories about when they were in school together, but I like the stories they tell me about how they started dating. I used to get really squirmy about hearing it but that was when I was six and I’m older now. Mama said she asked mommy out but mommy said she definitely asked her out. Then they usually start laughing and staring at each other and maybe kissing, which is still gross. It’s okay, I’m usually there to stop them._

_I think mommy really did something to hurt mama’s feelings, but I can tell they both love each other a lot. I know that I should be writing to Cupid since this is about love, but Santa do you think maybe you can make an exception and help my mommies be in love again? I want to sit with mama and mommy at the piano and sing and laugh and play but we haven’t done that in a while. At least three weeks! A month!_

_From,_

_Abigail Melody Mitchell-Beale_

 

* * *

 

“I just don’t know what to do,” Abigail laments to Bella. Bella feels like an older sister. She’s _eleven_ , so she knows way more than Abigail does.

“Have you tried making them kiss under the mistletoe?”

Abigail’s nose scrunches. “Why would I want to make them _kiss_?” She pretends to gag.

Bella snickers. “That means they like each other, silly! My mom told me that kissing is for grown-ups, but that when I’m older, I can kiss people if I like them and they like me back. It’s important that they like each other!”

“My mommies _love_ each other,” Abigail corrects.

Bella shrugs. “I don’t think it makes a difference. If they love each other, maybe they should figure out how to like each other.”

Abigail thinks about that for a moment. “Where do I get the...the mittletoe thing?”

“Mistletoe,” Bella corrects quickly. “And I think my mom has some around We can find some!”

Before they can sneak into the basement, Stacie and Beca appear in the doorway of Bella’s room. “Where are you two going?” Stacie asks quickly, raising an eyebrow.

“To look for mistletoe,” Abigail says before Bella can nudge her or shush her.

Beca looks like she might choke on air and the look she shoots Stacie is comical.

“Ah,” Stacie says in an understanding tone. “Well, we can do that later. Right now, your mom has a favor to ask of you,” she says to Abigail.

“You up for it?” Beca asks.

“Are you moving back in?” Abigail asks, leaping forward towards Beca excitedly.

Beca’s smile is gentle and loving. “I’m doing my best, baby.”

 

* * *

 

_Dear Santa,_

_Please help my mommies meet each other under the mistletoe! Also, you should really get Bella that sled she really wants._

_All my love,_

_Abigail_

 

* * *

 

“Why is there mistletoe everywhere?” Amy asks. She smirks at Beca. “Not being subtle tonight, I see.”

Beca rolls her eyes. “I don’t know. Abigail’s been obsessed with it lately. I feel like I’m about to be ambushed at any moment.”

“She’s obviously trying to get you and Chloe to…” Amy gestures vaguely with her hands.

Beca isn’t sure she wants to unpack those hand gestures at the moment. Instead, her brow furrows as she focuses on slicing the ridiculously gigantic slab of ham. “You don’t think I know that?” she asks softly.

“You know we’re all here for both of you, right?” Amy says with sudden warmth in her tone. “If you guys ever need anything...I’m sure Aubrey or Stacie would be down to help.”

Beca laughs. “I’m sure they would.”

“Is Chloe going to kill you when she gets home?”

Aubrey chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen balancing a pie, two wine bottles, and a bowl of mashed potatoes. “Of course Chloe won’t kill Beca. If she wanted to, she would have done it already.” She settles everything carefully on the counter before moving to give Beca a quick hug. “How are you?”

Seeing Aubrey brings warmth to Beca’s life - something she might not have previously expected. However, Aubrey has proven to be a stellar choice as Abigail’s godmother and Beca adores Aubrey with all her heart. She’s not sure where she and Chloe would be _without_ Aubrey.

“Could be better,” Beca responds. “Chloe hasn’t been as cold recently, but I really…” she trails off, blinking as an unexpected stinging manifests in her eyes. “I just miss her and I miss being home.”

Aubrey’s expression flickers into sadness. “I know, Beca. But Chloe has probably long forgiven you, you know that right? She’s just...processing her own feelings.”

“It doesn’t mean that I still don’t feel like shit every time I see how upset she looks.”

“Language,” Aubrey chides softly, on instinct.

Beca loves having a full house for the holidays.

 

* * *

 

By the time Chloe gets home, everybody is settled in. The moment Chloe walks into the house, she freezes, taking in the sight of the amount of people gathered in the foyer of the house, all smiling and holding various gifts and drinks. Her eyes lock onto Beca who is just off-center from everybody. She’s smiling a little sheepishly, but holding Abigail’s hand who is positively giddy.

“Oh my God,” Chloe says quietly. “Beca, what-?”

“I thought we could have a quiet night in,” Beca says finally, once Chloe’s staring has gone on for long enough. “Well, as quiet as it can get with...” she gestures with her free hand at the still smiling Bellas.

Abigail cheers quietly and runs forward to grab Chloe’s hands. “Mama, are you surprised?”

“Infinitely so,” Chloe murmurs, bending down to quickly press a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “You look beautiful, baby.” Her eyes lift to meet Beca’s once more. “Everything looks beautiful.”

Beca swallows. "Yeah," she murmurs, just under her breath. "It really does."

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t have to do all of this, Beca,” Chloe says quietly, once she finds a quiet moment with Beca in the kitchen. “I know you’ve been busy with producing that latest album and meetings with the upper management. Hosting a Christmas party isn’t exactly relaxing.”

“I know you’ve been stressed with work too, Chloe. It’s been hard...with everything. I thought it’d be nice to have all our friends together for just one night this holiday season. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Chloe stifles a smile. She knows how much Beca hates organizing Bellas get-togethers. “How many bribes did you have to hand out?”

Beca’s entire posture relaxes. “Just one. To Amy. She just wanted me to help her meet Britney Spears.”

Chloe laughs at that and it’s so free and unrestrained that Beca finds herself falling in love with Chloe all over again. She watches Chloe for a moment, just taking in the sight of her laughing in their beautiful kitchen.

Once Chloe resteadies herself, she takes a long, hard look at Beca, really assessing her. She wonders if it’s the holiday spirit, but she feels warmth well up inside her. She has been in love with Beca Mitchell for so long. She just wants to be able to hold Beca again without the sharp, stinging reminder that Beca contributed to the fracturing of the trust in their relationship.

It had been so easy to forgive Beca for everything back then. Beca would just have to fix her gaze on her and apologize and Chloe would melt right in Beca’s embrace.

Now, however, they’ve grown up and come so far from then. Since their university days they got married. They have a child together. Chloe marvels at the path they’ve embarked on.

She still can’t imagine doing any of this without Beca by her side.

“We should...talk about everything,” Chloe says slowly. “I want to talk about things, okay, Beca? I mean, I guess we could talk now, but our friends are...” She looks around the empty kitchen, listening to the sounds of their friends laughing elsewhere in the house. “I’d love for this conversation to be private.”

The happiness that shines in Beca’s eyes is contagious because Chloe finds herself smiling hesitantly in response.

"I know. I wasn’t...expecting to talk about anything, really,” Beca says honestly. “I invited our friends because I knew you’d want to see them, not because I think they deserve a show or anything.”

Chloe smiles. Beca _hated_ it when their friends got too nosy. “I believe you,” she tells Beca.

Beca takes a deep breath at that. “I want to be happy again and I’ve long since figured out that I just _can't_ be happy without you, Chlo.” A million memories of her life with Chloe flash through her mind, starting with Chloe’s bright smile on a warm August day all those years ago, and ending with Chloe tearfully smiling at Beca, holding their little bundle of joy in her arms. “I'll never apologize enough for messing up, but please…you’ve always given me the benefit of the doubt even when I know - when _we both know_ \- I don’t deserve it.” Beca heaves a breath, watching Chloe’s eyes carefully. “I promise to do better, baby. I would never do anything to hurt you like that again."

The memory is still so fresh in Chloe’s mind. Deep down, she knows that Beca meant no harm - that Beca was likely just being a little too unassuming. But a part of her knows that Beca had _some_ idea of what was going on. She has spent _years_ in the industry. Still, she credits Beca with her generally honest nature and the fact that Beca’s responses to critical situation are still born out of the best intentions and the goodness of her heart.

"Let me make you fall in love with me again,” Beca continues when Chloe doesn’t respond immediately. “You can…just, please. I’ll - I'll be better this time. I’ll do anything." Beca implores. She feels her throat tighten as she watches Chloe’s eyes. She’s looking for some kind of tell, other than the moisture in both their eyes. “I was so stupid,” she says softly. “Please, let me keep this family, Chloe.” Trying to keep a steady hand, she slowly brushes her fingers down Chloe’s jaw.

“Beca,” Chloe croaks.

Beca nods, encouraging her to continue, but the words stick somewhere in Chloe’s chest, unable to come forth. Her thumb comes to rest at the corner of Chloe’s mouth before slowly dragging across the soft flesh of her lip.

Beca always made her want to do things that were outside her comfort zone; it was always Beca who made the Bellas _better_. Chloe fell in love with Beca so slowly that she didn’t realize it had happened until it was too late and she knew she had fallen too far and too deeply to get out.

Shutting her eyes, Chloe waits – always just waiting for Beca to do something.

Before another thought can plague Chloe’s mind, Beca’s lips meet hers softly and gently, as tentative as their first kiss had been.

Slowly, they begin to start anew: they relearn each other’s mouths and trace familiar paths and slowly come together once more. Beca couldn’t believe she had almost let this all slip through her fingers. Chloe was all she needed; she knew that _then_ and she knows that now.

Chloe hadn’t forgotten how happy Beca made her – she would never forget. But now, kissing the love of her life, she feels every feeling - every emotion - rush back into her body, happy to have finally found their way home now that she’s back into Beca’s arms.

Neither of them has time to pull away in time when the footsteps rush down the hall and into the kitchen.

“Oh my God!" Abigail shrieks upon seeing her mothers in the kitchen. " _You're kissing_! On the mouth! And there’s no mistletoe!! You’re just kissing! I have to tell Bella! And Aunt Aubrey!" Her screams eventually reach a pitch so shrill that Beca feels Chloe tense and wince in her arms. She has to laugh and presses a kiss against Chloe’s cheek, half to appease Abigail again and half to make Chloe blush. She delights when she succeeds in making Abigail collapse into another peal of screaming and laughing as well as ensuring Chloe’s cheek stays a little flushed.

“Did you plan that?” Chloe asks, raising an eyebrow. The playfulness is not lost in Beca. “I don’t want to…” She leans back, trying to tear her sight away from Beca’s mouth. “We still have to...talk.”

Beca’s heart races at the return of her nickname. Coming from Chloe’s mouth, it sounds so natural, perfect, and beautiful. Chloe’s words however strike a more serious chord and Beca lets her hands drop from Chloe’s waist to hold her hands instead. The simple act of holding Chloe’s hands and not having her pull away is incredibly remarkable to Beca.

“I love you,” she says sincerely. “That’s all I know and that’s all I want you to know. I want you to be comfortable, Chlo. Just know that I love you and I want this to work. I’ll do anything.”

“You know,” Chloe says after a moment of just standing together. “I never fell out of love with you. That would be impossible.”

Around them, the sounds of their daughter screaming and the Bellas' laughter, combined with the faint hint of Christmas music fades to nothing as Beca thinks that all this love - Chloe's, their daughter's, the Bellas' - are the only gifts she'll ever need for the rest of her life.

Staring into Chloe's eyes, she sees the same love reflected back at her.

They're going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!
> 
> This officially marks one year since I've been "in" the fandom and I've enjoyed every second of it. Thanks for all the feedback and the love! Come say hi to me by leaving a comment or visiting me on [Tumblr](http://isthemusictoblame.tumblr.com/).


End file.
